


brighter than sunshine...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Fluff, M/M, S5 spoilers, You've been warned, meet the parents, seriously don't read until you've seen the most recent episode, uninterrupted kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Do not read until you've seen "Meet the Parents" unless you want to be spoiled. :) I just had an idea for a bit of a continuation of the final scene, so here you go. It's actually really refreshing to write for a fandom where I never feel the need to write any fix-it fics. Bless Dan Levy and the writing team for loving their characters so much.





	brighter than sunshine...

For the first time in his life, David is thankful for his size. Feeling Patrick lean into him, clinging on as if he needs David’s support to keep him fully standing, it’s making him appreciate his sturdiness in a way he never has before. It’s a heavy thing, being someone’s strength.

From the corner of his eye he can see Twyla waiting patiently by the front door, smiling down at her shoes as she lets the song finish and their dance come to a natural end. She’s a sweetheart and he mentally makes a note to be a little nicer to her in the future. 

_What a feeling in my soul_   
_Love burns brighter than sunshine_   
_It's brighter than sunshine_   
_Let the rain fall I don't care  
I'm yours…_

As the last notes fade, he whispers in Patrick’s ear that it’s time to go. Keeping Patrick’s hand firmly clasped in his, he silently thanks Twyla with a smile as they walk out the door and head towards Patrick’s car. There are so many thoughts whirling around in his brain, half as many as he’s sure are dancing up a storm behind Patrick’s soulful brown eyes. He realizes, suddenly, that even though Patrick seems fine with everything, he should still apologize for what his father did...and what he did...even if it was all one big clusterfuck. 

“I really am sorry, you know, for my Dad and the gift basket and...well, we kind of took away your moment and that isn’t really okay…” 

Patrick stops walking beside his car, tugging David’s hand and pulling him in to his body, silencing him with a soft kiss and a shared breath. The sweetness of it sends a shiver down David’s spine. God, he loves this man so much.

Keeping his forehead pressed to David’s, Patrick let’s out a soft sigh. “I meant it when I said you made everything okay, David.” 

“I know, but…” David tries to argue, but Patrick just shakes his head and David can tell he has more to say.

Leaning back into the side of his car, Patrick takes both of David’s hands, looking down where he’s holding them as he continues to speak. 

“I’ve been working this moment up in my head for so long that it became this insurmountable thing. It’s been eating away at me, knowing that I’ve been lying to them, to you, but I didn’t know what to do. I was terrified that getting to keep you might mean losing them and it was just safer...or...easier, no, definitely not easier. I don’t know.”

David can see tears beginning to well up in Patrick’s eyes and he wants more than anything to wipe them away, but his hands are where they need to be for Patrick, so he just waits, hoping to keep his own tears at bay.

“I’ve been all my parents have for so long that the idea of disappointing them in any way was more than I could handle. That’s why I moved away after breaking off things with Rachel. I couldn’t face them every day, knowing I’d messed things up so badly. It was easier to run, start over new where no one knew me and there were no expectations. And then I met you.”

Sensing the need to break some of the tension, David squeezes Patrick’s hands so that he will look up into his eyes.

“I’ve been know to make life altering impressions, it’s just a gift,” he jokes, his lips curling into his signature lopsided smile as Patrick chuckles and takes a steadying breath.

“You have been a gift, David, just not one I was ready to share until now,” Patrick admits, his expression warm and so full of love that David feels his first tear fall.

Stepping forward, he presses Patrick further into the side of his car, disentangling his hands so he can cup Patrick’s cheeks and pull him in for a kiss. Patrick’s hands fist the back of his sweater, holding David tight against him as he lets himself be kissed, his lips pliant and warm beneath David’s wordless declaration. There’s no one around to interrupt this time, no one but the two of them and the heaviness of this night settling around them like a blanket, full of gravity but absent sadness or regret. As their kiss deepens an urgency creeps in, both of them arching forward as mouths open and breaths and tongues begin to mingle. They should probably get out of the street, make their way back to Patrick’s apartment, Patrick’s bed...but it’s been an emotionally draining night and necking with his boyfriend right here and now just feels like the right thing to be doing.

Patrick eventually pulls back to take a breath and David leans in, nudging their noses together playfully before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Speaking of gifts though, you are going to pay for that basket you put together, cause you put our most expensive products in that thing.”

Patrick’s eyebrow is raised and he’s smiling, so David just shrugs and disentangles himself so he can walk to his side of the car.

With a dramatic flourish of his hand he points in the distance in the direction of the motel, declaring, “I’ll be adding it to my Father’s monthly bill.”

Meeting Patrick’s eyes over the top of the car, they both smile, knowing that they’ve been secretly adding all of the things David’s mother has been taking from the shop to the Motel’s account for months.

“I love you, David,” Patrick says quietly, this time minus the fear that was present when he’d said it earlier that night.

“I love you, too, Patrick,” David replies, happier in this moment than he’s ever been in his entire life.


End file.
